


Mi Levi Esclavo de Juguete

by Emilie_Jackson16



Series: Creatures from the nigth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Basado en un creepypasta, F/M, M/M, Multi, Primera Parte, REGRESO SORPRESIVO, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Jackson16/pseuds/Emilie_Jackson16
Summary: ¿Quieres ver el Infierno en su manera mas hermosa? Enamórate        ---------------------------------------------------- Lo veía dormir pasivamente sobre ese sillón,como si fuera un ángel durmiendo en una mullida nube. Mi sonrisa de pronto se transformo en un gesto de triste, acaricie su cara delicadamente"Lo siento, Levi"Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos"Lo siento por sacarte de tu infierno y meterte al mío"Retire la mano mientras bajaba la cabeza para callar mis sollozos en la tela de terciopelo[...] Aún en llanto tome lo que alguna vez fue su mano"Pero te prometo que haré nuestro infierno en nuestra paraíso"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lolita Esclava de Juguete](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239569) by N/A. 



> Ok, este fic fue publicado hace años muchos años atrás, fue mi primer fic sobre el anime y, por varias circunstancias lo abandone (como la mayoria de mis bebes :"v)...Hasta ahora. Planeo continuarlo porque REALMENTE QUIERO HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE (Si, esto va a tener segunda parte y esta mejor planeada que la primera).
> 
> Espero que les agrada :)

> _"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también; viven dentro de nosotros y , a veces, ellos ganan"_
> 
> _\- Stephen Kings_

...

 _"Yo creo Esclavas Lolita de juguete. En caso de que no sepan a qué me refiero, es muy simple: Transformo chicas jóvenes en juguetes sexuales fácilmente manejables. Eso. Ellas no pueden escapar, resistirse, ni decir algo; ellas solo están ahí para tu diversión sádica. ¿Curioso del porqué?  
Soy un cirujano viviendo en uno de esos países en las periferias del este europeo. Una sociedad bastante ruda, la pobreza es enorme y a menos que tengas dinero y conexiones, estás cagado. No es necesario decir que yo tengo ambas. También tenemos hermosas mujeres aquí, los países del este europeo son bien conocidos por eso. Afortunadamente (para mí), algunas de estas chicas ya no tienen parientes o familiares y viven en orfanatos. Yo no llamaría a eso vivir, es increíble lo que encontrarás ahí. Algunas chicas muy jóvenes tienen suerte y son adoptadas, pero a la edad d ya son muy grandes. Algunas de las niñas mas lindas son vendidas para prostituirse y podrías considerarlo suerte también; en vez de desaparecer lentamente en la mugre y la pobreza. Yo compro algunas chicas. Generalmente, tomo las más atractivas que rondan los 9 y 10 años, antes que comiencen su pubertad. El orfanato coopera bastante, están alegres de tener una boca menos que alimentar. De la misma forma, aceptan mis donaciones para preguntan y yo nunca divulgo nada. Ellos saben que soy cirujano; probablemente piensan que hago algunos experimentos con las chicas o cortar sus órganos para después venderlos. Pero no, encuentro un negocio mucho más rentable; transformo a las chicas en juguetes sexuales. Puedes ordenar una Juguete Sexual Lolita si quieres. No son baratas; cobro entre 30.000 y 40.000 dólares por un juguete. Eso no toma en cuenta los gastos de envío. Pero tendrás una Juguete Sexual Lolita que te satisfará por muchos años, ella es como una muñeca, ¡pero con vida! *..." Y _ la historia sigue y sigue más grotesca y retorcida cada vez que la lees o te la cuentan.

Ya estoy más que hartó- no fastidiado - de esta historia pero para mi mala suerte la dejare de escuchar hasta que mi padre muera, aunque eso no evita que yo no vuelva a escucharla por un largo tiempo, bueno, eso si es que quiero tener hijos.

Lo siento, qué descortesía la mía, ya te estoy contando el pesar de mi vida y ni siquiera me conoces.

Hola, mi nombre es Eren Yeager. Si, así es, soy el hijo del prestigioso cirujano Grisha Yeager aunque creo que donde público su "historia de terror" lo conocen como Vladimir Nabokov** lo que me convierte a mi a Eren Nabokov; perdón, me estoy saliendo del tema.

No les diré donde vivo actualmente porque muchas personas buscan a mi familia desde el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial por violar demasiadas leyes en muchos países aunque no le han tomado importancia hacia tiempo y ,como está la situación en esos países, creo que un cirujano psicópata con extraños tabúes esa el mayor de sus problemas. En fin, actualmente nos mudamos a las afueras de una cuidad entre Ucrania y Rusia*** caracterizada por lo devastada que estaba por los diversos golpees de estado que ha sufrido al paso de los años, ocasionalmente vamos a la ciudad por provisiones a las zonas no tan devastadas o para buscar el "material" para los pedidos de nuestros clientes; se que esto esta mal pero créanme, el lugar donde sacamos a estas chicas han sufrido más a comparación de las cosas que van a hacer con ellas,es una cuidad que es la muestra gráfica de un mundo pos-apocalíptico: las calles estaban repletas de casas provisionales o simplemente un campamento improvisado de plásticos y telares sucios a los que podía apreciar varias personas con peor aspecto que sus respectivos lugares. Esta vez íbamos a un lugar que conocía desde que tengo 5 años,sabía porque estábamos aquí y aunque no me gustaba mucho el "trabajo familiar" lo disfruto a mi manera y no como la de mis dos hermanos mayores, quienes ya están dominando esta terrible arte.

-¿Cuantas van a hacer esta vez?- pregunté sin apartar la vista de estas de terribles calles, nos dirigimos al lugar donde conseguíamos los "moldes" para crear las muñecas

-Bueno - dijo mi padre sin quitar la vista el camino mientras usaba su típico tono cuando habla de negocios - un empresario Norteamericano nos pidió tres, dos de 9 y una de cualquier edad que eligiéramos; un francés nos pidió una de 10 con una especificación de que la muñeca fuera rubia además - paró el coche al ponerse la luz roja en el semáforo, este se dio la vuelta para verme mientras me dirija una pequeña pero perversa sonrisa- hoy es tu turno - volvió al asiento del conductor al tiempo que mi hermano mayor le dijo que se cambió a la luz verde

 _"Oh no. No. Mierda no"_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me hundía cada vez en mi asiento por la emoción y el miedo al saber que lo que iba a pasar esa misma noche, en aquel sótano que había bajado una infinidad de veces con mi padre y mis hermanos para ver y ayudar, en ninguna de esas veces sentía lo mismo que ahora; yo sabía que esa día llegaría algún día y no soporto imaginar lo que yo haría en esa sala.

Esa misma noche sería mi primera operación aunque no le tengo miedo a dicha cosa sino al hecho de que voy a quitarle la humanidad a una pobre niña

_..._

El edificio estaba un poco deteriorado, con un par de ventanas rotas y otras tan sucias que parecía que no había visibilidad al exterior. Algunas plantas habían crecido alrededor y adentro de los muros haciendo que el lugar pareciera menos tétrico. Escuche como la puerta delantera de la camioneta negra se cerraba y la película de seguridad se ponía, mi padre empezó a caminar hacia ese desbastado orfanato mientras que yo lo seguía mirando aquel edificio como si fuera un monstruo que tenía que vencer

-¿Que pasa hermanito?- dijo Christian mientras posaba su brazo sobre mi espalda- ¿Nervioso por escoger a tu primer juguete?

No respondí y simplemente lo negué con la cabeza con la vista baja

-No te presiones tanto- de mi lado izquierdo escuche la voz de mi hermana mayor Johanna, quien es puso enfrente de mí esbozando una dulce sonrisa- Solo relájate. Respira profundamente - dicha acción lo hizo elevando sus brazos- Visualiza cómo la vas a hacer. Como era su color de piel, si su cabello era rubio o castaño- se estiro volteando a ver el edificio- Si será una dulce niña de 9 años o una joven de 12 años y lo más importante- sin cambiar su posición me miro con sus ojos cafés- Que nombre le pondrás a tu Lolita- y empezó a caminar hacia el porche del Orfanato

Recibí un pequeño empujón de Chris para que caminara, levante la vista e hice lo que me dijo mi hermana. Al llegar al porche me arregle un poco para parecer un "niño normal que busca una pequeña hermana porque sus hermanos se van a la universidad y no quiere quedarse solo en casa" o al menos de que no esa ese tipo de orfanatos que te preguntan casi toda tu vida y esa de aquellos que solo les interesa tener menos niños a su cuidado. Al parecer si, la dueña del Orfanato nos hizo pasar a mis hermanos y a mi mientras que invito a mi padre a su oficina, de reojo vi un folder un poco gordo. Retire la vista cuando este entró.

Johanna y Cristian se repartieron los pedidos mientras que a mi me dejaron elegir mi base. Para muchas personas no soportarían ver la imagen de los niños viviendo en ese tipo de orfanatos, los niños tiene quemaduras hechas posiblemente por incendios y/o explosiones de parte del ejerció del antiguo gobierno o de los anarquistas, algunos tenían la cara llega de mugre que casi no se le distinguía su color de piel y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por llorar a familiares que ya no estaban en la Tierra.

Pasaba por todos los cuartos y ninguna me llamaba la atención,en algunas ocasiones tenía que retirar la vista de ciertas niñas para no tener que ver su tristeza y agonía esparcida por toda su cara más canalizada en sus ojos. No encontraba esa niña perfecta que yo quería, aunque soñara raro siempre imagina como sería mi primera muñeca desde que mi padre empezó a entrenar a Johanna y empece a ayudar en las cirugías.

No buscaba algo en específico simplemente una niña que llamara mi atención fuertemente, que en ningún momento o circunstancia apartara mi vista de ella; al dar la vuelta para subir al tercer pisó lo vi, el ejemplar perfecto. Con indiferencia miraba hacia afuera en la única ventana parcialmente limpia mientras posaba su delicada cara sobre sus delicias manos que están tintadas de un color como la porcelana que hacia que relatara su lindo pelo negro como la noche misma, vi pasar a una de las señoritas que ayudan a cuidar a los niños y le preguntó por su nombre, me lo dijo en un tono seco pero al momento que llego a mis odios ese nombré parecía el de un ángel que tristemente fue abandonado en este lugar. Busque a mis hermanos quiénes estaban hablando con mi padre.

\- Padre- grite con una emoción que hacia años no expresaba

Al ver mi expresión de la cara supo que ya la había encontrado, me recibió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Ya la escogiste? - asentí con mucho emoción- ¿Se puede saber cual es el nombre de la niña para que la dueña la agregué a la lista?

Se lo dije pero la expresión de su cara cambió de gozo a una de confusión con rasgos de asco, algo que nunca vi de él hasta este momento, mire a mis hermanos, ellos estaban atónitos

\- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Christian

Con miedo asentí nuevamente con la cara pálida. Mis hermanos vieron a mi padre con duda para saber su decisión, el cerró los ojos, suspiro algo decepcionado y se acercó a mi

\- Esta bien, Eren- me revolvió el cabello suavemente mientras recuperaba su sonrisa- Si es tu lección la respetaremos pero era la última vez

Lo mire a los ojos y sonreí de oreja a oreja - Si, lo prometo  
Tal vez esta sería la última vez que dijo esto pero me gusta el trabaja familiar

_..._

La camioneta de la clínica de mis tíos había llegado hacía unos minutos, los sirvientes ya habían arreglado las salas de operación poniendo los utensilios necesarios para las operaciones. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme quirúrgico, estaba enfrente de la gran puerta de hierro que aparentaba ser un gran congelador de carnes frías; me sudaban las manos y la frente, temblaba de los nervios

 _" Lo que estoy haciendo esta mal"_ pensaba _" ¿Por Qué? ¿Porque nací en esta familia? "_  
Escuche tres toques desde adentro de la sala, tome la manija y abrí la puerta. La luz era muy fuerte al igual que el olor a amoniaco, en el centro se encontraba la mesa quirúrgica de metal con sus respectivas mesitas lleva los diversos utensilios ya desinfectados. Lentamente me acerque a la mesa para apreciar mi molde, mi próxima muñeca que dormía por el cóctel de calmantes y anestésicos que le dieron antes de llegar aquí, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente. Su piel color porcelana relucía más por las luces , si que le habían hecho un excelente trabajo en la limpieza.

Tomo su mano y le deposité un dulce beso, la acaricio con las yemas de los dedos sabiendo que era la última vez que los tocaría, con la otra hice lo mismo pero en su rostro, su dulce rostro.

Con algunas lágrimas saliendo y corriendo por mis mejillas me retire soltándolo, me puse los guantes, los lentes protectores y el cubre bocas , vi mis instrumentos. Con nerviosismo tome la sierra eléctrica y la coloque en la unión del codo.

\- Lo siento Levi- dije mientras la encendía

**Author's Note:**

> * Texto original de la historia. Si quieren leer la historia completa, les dejo el link:  
> es(punto)creepypasta(punto)wikia(punto)com(slash)wiki(slash)Lolita_Slave_Toy
> 
> ** Nombre del Autor del Libro "Lolita" : supuesta mente la historia se basa en este libro (Hoy lo encontré en Gandhi [para los que no son de Mexico, "Gandhi" es el nombre de una cadena de librerías] pero mi mama no me lo quiso comprar T_T Ese libro lo he estado buscando por siglos)
> 
> *** Si estoy mal geográficamente avisenme


End file.
